


That Grey Hat

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Team Dynamics, Team Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos can't find his grey cap again. He thought he had taken better care of it and kept it where he could see it at all times. Obviously that didn't work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Grey Hat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DamsInDistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/gifts).



> Creeped on tumblr, saw this idea and wanted to do it. I thought it'd be really cute to do.

Carlos was upset. He couldn’t find his grey cap. There was only one time before this that it wasn’t in his possession. He had gotten so mad at Fernando for throwing it into the crowd. Some people had a stuffed animal, some people had a literal security blanket, and Carlos had nothing against that. After all, his was a grey lined baseball cap. Everyone knew that. If they didn’t know it was his security blanket, people knew it was something he was known for always having it on during race weekends. It was practically a permanent fixture on his head when his helmet wasn’t on.

Rustling through his stuff, he starts to freak out even more. “Where is it, where is it.” Dropping his backpack back on the floor, Carlos moves to stand in the middle of the room, before he can go through any of his stuff again, there’s a knock on the door of his hotel.

One of the press officers, Tabatha, is at the door. Before she can say anything, Carlos talks quickly, “Do you know where my grey cap is, please tell me.” Holding his hands up to his mouth, Carlos is honestly a little scared. “I do not. Here, take mine.” Carlos had not even noticed that she was wearing a regular Toro Rosso cap. She puts it on his head before pulling him out of the room.

She talks as they walk down the hall. “You’re in the press conference this time. But you knew that. Then we have double interviews with you and Max afterwards.” She presses the button for the ground floor. Carlos can’t help but pace as the elevator comes to their floor.

As the elevator dings and the door opens, Tabatha smiles. “I know you miss that cap. I’ll send some messages to see if it’s anywhere in the team’s rooms.” Carlos sighs before following her into the elevator. He knew he was going to be distracted while answering the media. He was the last time he didn’t have his cap. Everyone in the room had chuckled at him when he had said that he was missing it. He didn’t want that to happen again, even though he knew someone would notice.

Riding to the track in the cab was even more excruciating. Carlos was starting to become a mess. Tabatha was a great press officer in the sense that she knew something was up with him. “We’ll find it. After all, that fan returned it last time something like this happened.” She smiles and pats his knee. Carlos could barely mumble a “Thanks,” before the cab arrived at the track.

\---------

Before he knew it, the media conference was over. No one had really noticed that he was wearing a different cap. Walking with Tabatha towards the Toro Rosso hospitality, Carlos spies Max sitting at one of the outside tables. He hadn’t seen Max at breakfast earlier, or in room that morning. Max had rushed out of their room before Carlos was fully awake.

What pisses Carlos off is what is on top of Max’s head. It’s his grey hat! Carlos could punch the little shit. It was exactly like Max to pull this sort of thing on him. Carlos quickens his pace towards the table. Slamming into the seat across from Max, Carlos does it best not to explode at his younger teammate.

“You like my hat?” Max gets this question out with a smile before Carlos can say anything. Carlos realizes in that instance that Max had wanted to play a harmless joke, with a lesson. Max had always told him to look after his stuff better. “Yes, yes I like your hat. Now let’s switch, so I can calm down.” Carlos pulls off the bland hat that he had been wearing all morning and puts it on the table in front of Max. “You got your point across, I need to look after my stuff better.” Carlos chuckles as Max pulls off the grey hat, leans over and places it on the Spaniard’s head.

“Now you’re ready to race this weekend.” Max smiles at Carlos after saying this.


End file.
